The subject matter disclosed herein relates to a storage vessel, and in particular to a lower cost vessel using composite materials for storing a high-pressure gas.
High-pressure storage vessels are used for containing high-pressure gases in a variety of applications. For stationary and lower pressure applications, vessels made from a metal, such as aluminum or steel for example, are used as a low cost storage solution. Metal storage tanks are generally adequate for lower pressures, such as up to 2900 pounds per square inch (“psi”) (20,000 kilopascals) for example. One disadvantage of metal tanks is their weight. Often special handling equipment, such as hand trucks or forklifts for example, is needed to move the metal vessels. Further, the pressure levels these tanks can contain are not adequate for all applications.
The weight of metal tanks also limits its usefulness in mobile applications. In some applications, such as hydrogen-powered vehicles, minimizing weight is important to avoid adversely impacting the operational range of the vehicle. Further, this type of vehicle would ideally target a tank pressure of up to 10,000 psi (68,948 kilopascals) or more, which is considerably above the operating range achievable by metal tanks.
To overcome these issues, tanks have been developed that incorporate both metal and composite materials to increase the operating pressure of the tank while also reducing weight. These tanks use a polymeric, aluminum or other metallic liner, about which a carbon fiber composite is filament wound around the liner to provide the strength needed for the operating pressures of the gas. The use of the carbon fiber composite with a relatively thin liner results in a low weight, high strength vessel capable of handing operating pressures up to or above 10,000 psi (68,948 kilopascals). Unfortunately, the filament winding process stresses the carbon fibers during the manufacturing process, which lowers the fibers' strength. As a result more expensive, aerospace grade carbon fibers are often used to provide adequate physical properties. Also, filament winding is a relatively slow process, adding cost to the vessel manufacture.
Accordingly, while existing composite storage vessels are adequate for their intended purposes, there remains a need for improvements, particularly in providing a lower cost, high pressure storage vessel for use in vehicle applications.